Gordo's Summer
by brokenfeathers
Summary: Gordo is going away for the summer, and Lizzie isn't happy.
1. the park

I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the characters. *sigh* Anyways, enjoy!  
  
P.S. This is my first fanfic so please, no flames. I don't mind criticism though.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what!" Gordo said excitedly running across the park towards Lizzie and Miranda. They looked up from their whispering on the swings.  
  
"You got another A?" Miranda guessed.  
  
"Yes, but that's not it," Gordo said breathlessly.  
  
"What is it Gordo?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"I leave in three days for a summer in Europe! My parents just told me"  
  
"Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" Miranda bubbled.  
  
"Yeah, um, I hope you have fun," Lizzie said her mood changing from happy to gloomy. Miranda and Gordo looked at each other then turned to Lizzie.  
  
Gordo spoke first, "Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure I am. I got to go. I'll see you guys later." Lizzie said as she walked off.  
  
"What's with her?" Gordo asked confused.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing." He knew she was hiding something. "I think I'd better go too." With that she walked away.  
  
"Girls." Gordo said shaking his head.  
  
P.S. Sorry chap is so short! These are harder to write than you think! 


	2. Lizzie's House

Chapter 2  
  
Miranda left the park and walked the three blocks to Lizzie house. Once there, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" came a voice. The door opened revealing Lizzie's little brother Matt who was wearing his swimming suit. His skin was white with sunscreen that hadn't been rubbed in.  
  
"Hey Matt! Um, is Lizzie here?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on while I go get her. LIZZIE!" Matt screamed, still standing right in front of her.  
  
"What do you want?" Lizzie grumbled walking in to the front entry. She noticed Miranda standing at the door. "Oh hey Miranda, come in," she said.  
  
Just then Mrs. McGuire walked in. "Matt get in the car your going to be late for your friends pool party!" Mrs. McGuire said. She and Matt walked out the front door. "Bye Lizzie, you and Miranda be good."  
  
"We will. See you later mom." Lizzie said waving.  
  
"Yeah, bye Mrs. McGuire." Miranda said. Lizzie closed the front door and lead Miranda to the family room couch. "I need to talk to you Lizzie," Miranda said as she sat down.  
  
"Ok, what about?" Lizzie said.  
  
"You know exactly what I need to talk to you about!" Miranda said exasperated.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, you mean about Gordo right?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Look, how would you feel if the person you like who also happens to be one of your best friends is going to be gone all summer? I was even planning on telling him."  
  
"You were!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow, after how many years you finally decide to do it and he is leaving. You do still have three days though," Miranda reminded her.  
  
"So, I have three days to figure out how to tell him, and get enough courage to do it!"  
  
"Um, yeah I guess so."  
  
"Fine just promise to help me!" Lizzie said. "Please?"  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"You're the greatest friend ever!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know."  
  
There's chapter 2 peeps. R/R and tell me what I can improve on and what u think of it.  
  
-perfectangel 


	3. last day of school/plans for the digital...

Chapter 3  
  
The last day of school is going to be over in 10 seconds. Lizzie thought. 9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1. RING! She scrambled to her feet gathering her notebook, purse, and binder. She was out the door of the classroom in a flash. She found Miranda at her locker.  
  
"Hey Lizzie! Summer has officially begun!"  
  
"I know! The only problem is that the day Gordo leaves is two days after summer starts. That means I have two days and a half days to tell him."  
  
"Remember our plan. Tonight we meet at the digital bean all three of us, and I pretend to have to go babysit..."  
  
"...and once you leave, I tell him," finished Lizzie.  
  
"Exactly! Don't worry, it won't be so bad."  
  
"I guess. Miranda he's coming this way!" Gordo was walking down the hall towards them.  
  
"Only two and a half days till I am on my way to Europe!" he said grinning as he reached them. "I'm already done packing."  
  
Lizzie grimaced, "Yeah, only two and a half days." Miranda elbowed Lizzie. "I mean yeah! Only two and a half days!" Miranda rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gordo, me and Lizzie were going to go to the digital bean tonight. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure! I plan on spending every second before I leave with you guys. That way I can sort of, make up for my being gone all summer." Something sort of like a choked sob escaped from Lizzie. "Uh Lizzie, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well it's just that every time I mention my trip you start acting all weird."  
  
"No I don't. I'm ok, really I am. Don't worry about it."  
  
"O-k...if you're sure."  
  
"I am. I'll see you guys tonight." Lizzie turned around and walked away quickly.  
  
"Is she mad at me?" Gordo said bewildered.  
  
"No she isn't."  
  
"Then why is she always running away when I talk to her?"  
  
"Ok, you know how we were talking at the park yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well after I left I went to her house. She told me why she was acting all weird."  
  
"And what would that reason be?"  
  
"She's planning on telling you tonight at the digital bean."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll find out then." 


	4. At the digital bean

Chapter 4  
  
The music blared from the speakers at the digital bean as Lizzie walked nervously through the door. She looked up and saw Gordo and Miranda sitting at a table near the computers. She walked over uneasily to their table and sat down. "Hey Miranda, Gordo," she said.  
  
"Oh hey Lizzie!" Miranda said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Gordo."  
  
No one spoke for a minute until Miranda broke the silence, "Oh! I forgot what time it was, I have to go baby sit!"  
  
"Ok, bye Miranda," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, um, bye Miranda," Lizzie stuttered. Miranda waved and walked off. Once she turned the corner, she hid behind a table to listen in.  
  
"Miranda said you were going to tell me something."  
  
"Yeah about that, it's not important."  
  
"O-k...," Gordo said confused.  
  
"I think I have to go too," Lizzie said quickly and ran off for the third time. She was out the door of the digital bean and on her way home before Gordo could get a word in edgewise. Gordo stood up and walked over to the exit also. Half way there he tripped over something and fell.  
  
"Oh, he-hey Gordo!" Miranda said laughing guiltily.  
  
"I thought you left!"  
  
"Yeah," Miranda said slowly. "Well, see, uh."  
  
"Did you guys plan this whole thing or something?"  
  
"Other than Lizzie running out after telling you she liked you..."  
  
"She what!!!"  
  
"Oops, I think I'd better go!" Miranda said blushing.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Don't tell her I told you! Please? She would be so mad if she found out!"  
  
"She already has," Lizzie said. She had come back to get her purse that she had left on the table.  
  
"Oh no....." 


	5. the park again

Chapter 5  
  
"Miranda! How could you tell him!?" Lizzie said gawking.  
  
"I, I thought you had already told him... I," Miranda stuttered.  
  
"Uh, hello? What about me? How do you think I feel? One of my best friends like me and she and my other best friend are fighting. Not to mention that about fifteen people are staring at us," he added in a whisper. They hadn't noticed that they had started to yell at each other, in a public place. All three blushed scarlet.  
  
Miranda's anger bubbled, "What are you looking at? Come on guys let's go to the park and talk where people won't stare at us!"  
  
The three went outside, mounted their bikes, and rode to the park. Once they had each found a place on the merry go round Miranda spoke first, "Are you mad at me Lizzie?"  
  
"I guess not, it was an honest mistake."  
  
Looking at her watch, Miranda jumped up and said, "Ok, I really do have to go this time. My mom said to be home by 8:30."  
  
"Okay, bye Miranda."  
  
There was silence for a minute until Gordo spoke, "So, you like me." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah I would have told you earlier, I just couldn't do it though."  
  
"I wish Miranda hadn't told me."  
  
"I know, I should have told you."  
  
"No, I really wish Miranda hadn't told me."  
  
"I..."  
  
"No, you don't get it! I wish no one had told me!" More silence followed.  
  
"What?" Lizzie murmured blankly.  
  
"I wish nobody had told me so that I didn't have to tell you this! I don't like you that way."  
  
"Oh, Lizzie mumbled, blinking back tears. "Hey, um, I got to go," Lizzie said as the first tear slid down her cheek. She stood up and started to leave.  
  
"Lizzie wait!" Gordo called. She just shook her head and walked faster.  
  
a/n it's rushed I know. I might rewrite it later. 


	6. gordo and lizzie's thoughts

a/n thank you kattykat for helping me!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I sat on the merry-go-round with my thoughts after she left. How insensitive could I get? I just hurt one of my best friends. She probably hates me now. I hate me. "I don't like you that way". Why couldn't I have been nicer about it?! What am I supposed to say though? There really isn't a pleasant way to put it. Ugh! I want to run away from me just like Lizzie did. Get away from my thoughts. Get away from the guilt. Get away from the image of her tear streaked face. Finally I stand up and leave the park. I walk to Lizzie's house but can't get up the nerve to ring the doorbell. I turn around and leave.   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wish nobody had told me so that I didn't have to tell you this! I don't like you that way." My mind reeled. What?! I had never considered that he wouldn't like me. I start to cry, I will not cry, I won't.   
  
"Oh. Hey, um, I got to go," I say. I start to cry despite myself.   
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo calls. After that it's all a blur. Next thing I knew I was in my room crying into my pillow. My mom sat beside me stroking my hair, asking me what's wrong. I explain the last few days between sobs. She tries to comfort me it doesn't help.   
  
"I'm ok now mom." No I'm not, my mind screams. I don't say anything more though. She nods and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
P.S.  
Sorry so short. I just don't write long chapters. No worries, there will plenty of other chapters. I guess I could wait and put together a couple chapters but then you would have to wait. Short is better than long with a long wait. 


	7. At home

Lizzie's POV  
  
  
  
I stood up and looked out the window. I spotted Gordo in front of the house. Maybe he had come to talk. He stood there for a full five minutes before leaving. I guess he didn't.   
"Lizzie time for dinner!" My mom called. I walked downstairs and sat down. My mom put a plate of stuffing, porkchops, and peas in front of me. It was my favorite but I had no appetite. The crying had left me dry and not hungry in the least. I just sat there and looked at the food. My dad saw me and asked me if I was ok.   
"OH, ya dad. I'm fine," I said quickly. I popped a bite into my mouth, it felt like glue. I swallowed hard, willing it to go down. It cought in my throat. I asked my dad if I could be excused. I went back up to my room and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
  
  
Once home, I flopped on my bed. I sat up and promptly started to beat myslef over the head with my pillow. How stupid could I get. I wasn't only beating myself physically but mentally too. I have probably lost her friendship. Wait a minute! I'm not the one who went and said that. She did. Didn't she think of the consequences of it. 


	8. phone conversations

Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer-thingy: I don't own any of the characters, although I wish I owned Gordo, hehe.  
  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
  
  
Lizzie's POV   
  
I woke up at about 9:30 p.m. I'd been asleep for an hour. I called Miranda and our conversation was pretty helpful to my situation. I went like this:  
  
Miranda: Hi Lizzie.  
  
Me: Hey Miranda! How did you know it was me?  
  
Miranda: Let's think about that for just a minute. You just went through a major moment and I wasn't there. You are obviously going to call. So, how'd it go with Gordo?  
  
Me - (very depressed): Not so good. He said, he said he doesn't like me.  
  
Miranda: Oh, well…um…  
  
Me: Don't worry, there isn't really much you can say. What ^can^ you say?  
  
Miranda: Well, I can't really go with the whole he doesn't deserve you routine. He ^is^ one of our best friends.   
  
Me: Good point.  
  
Miranda: Although I wouldn't blame you for being mad at him.  
  
Me: I'm ^not^ mad at him!  
  
I can't see her but I bet she is rolling her eyes and would be giving me a look had she been with me.   
  
Miranda: You have to talk to him. I mean, how's it going to help just you talking to me, other than to have me give you support. Not trying to be mean, just give you a push in the right direction. His direction. Now, I want you to hang up and call him right now. I promise it will help.  
  
Me: Thanks Miranda. I'll call you tomorrow.   
  
Miranda: Ok, bye Liz.  
  
Me: Bye Miranda.  
  
  
So here I am, sitting on my bed, gripping the phone, and contemplating what I should say to him. I am nervous; I was never nervous before I called him before. That was pre-telling him though. I end up putting the phone down, changing into my most comfortable flannel pajamas, brushing my teeth, and going back to bed.  
  
  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
  
Ugh, what am I going to do? If I keep thinking, I'll end up blaming someone else for my stupidity. First, I blamed myself, then Lizzie, now I am blaming just about anybody who pops into my mind. I need to talk to someone, who? Miranda. She knows Lizzie better than anyone. Heck, she knows ^me^ better than anyone.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Me: Hey.  
  
Miranda: Hi Gordo.  
  
Me: You've probably talked to Lizzie already, right?  
  
Miranda: Yep. She sounded really upset.  
  
Me: Your ^not^ helping.  
  
Miranda: Sorry.  
  
Me: No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you, to Lizzie. I feel terrible!   
  
Miranda: So does she. You should probably call her. It would help you ^and ^ her.  
  
Me: Ok, thanks so much Miranda.  
  
Miranda: No big deal. What else do you do when your best friends need your help.  
  
Me: Bye Miranda. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Miranda: Bye Gordo.  
  
Now I am sitting around doing nothing. I spot my camera on the shelf and I come up with a brilliant idea. Lizzie probably doesn't want to talk to me, so I'll tape an apology, give it to her, and hopefully, she'll forgive me. I stand up get my camera and start filming.  
  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
  
a/n : Go me! I am so proud of myself. I wrote a sort of long chapter. Well, for once I actually have the right to call it a chapter. The other ones were more like bits of chapters. From now on, I will try to write longer chapters. (don't hold me to that!) 


	9. the final chapter

Chapter 9  
  
  
Disclainer: Again I say, I do not own LM!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
The movie:  
  
Date: 7-30-02 Time: 10:30 p.m.   
  
  
Shows me pushing the record button and backing up. I look uncomfortable. I begin speaking, "Lizzie, I know you don't want to talk to me. Doesn't surprise me. If I were you I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Anyways, I am so sorry. I would have told you in person but I was afraid you wouldn't even look at me, let alone listen. It may seem stupid but I'm no good at letters, I don't want to have Miranda deliver the message (in case she gets it mixed up.), and this seems like the only way to get the message to you. I'm sorry." Finished, I walk forward and turns off the camera.  
  
"I hope this works," I say to myself as I pop the tape out of the camera. I go lay down on my bed and sleep, my last thought was Lizzie.  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
  
I wake up and go downstairs. Matt is watching Saturday morning cartoons. Boing, bang crash. "Matt, turn that down," I say annoyed.  
  
"No," he says as if ^I^ was the one being annoying. He sees how upset I am and turns it all the way down so I can't hear it anymore.  
  
"Thanks Matt," I say still depressed.  
  
"No problem. Um, Lizzie mind if I ask what's wrong?" He is genuinely concerned. Since when did he care about me?! I would have asked him that if I wasn't so upset.   
  
Without thinking anything more, I launch into a explanation, "Gordo doesn't like me. Well, I mean he does, he just doesn't ^like^ like me. I told him last night and it wasn't pretty."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Liz. Now, ^this^ is why I'm glad I'm not 13. My fourth, almost fifth grade self doesn't have these problems." He is being so mature. "If one of my best friends ever said they liked me, and they were a girl, and I didn't like them back, I don't know what I'd say." Ok, hold up! Is my little brother making sense? Did he just make a good point? I guess I am being way unfair to Gordo.   
  
"Wow, Matt. I think you helped me with a problem," I say astonished.  
  
"I did?" He says sounding confused.  
  
"Yes you did. Thank you!" I say as I run upstairs to get dressed. I need to go see Gordo. I throw on a purple sleeveless shirt with a silver flower on the front with some jeans and flip-flops and walk over to Gordo's. Ringing the doorbell, I fidget nervously. Mrs. Gordon opens the door.   
  
"Hey Lizzie! Come on in. I'll go get Gordo." She walks upstairs to find him and I look around the familiar house, I suddenly feel so uncomfortable standing there. Mrs. Gordon returns and says that Gordo has something upstairs in his room to show me. With a confused expression I walk to his room and knock.  
  
"Come on in Lizzie." I open the door cautiously and go in. "I'm glad you're here, I have something to show you." I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. He stands up and picks up a tape. I wonder what for. He puts it in the VCR and sits down next to me.   
  
"Gordo, I'm sorry I put you on the spot last night. It was wrong and I didn't think about your feelings…"  
  
"It's ok, just watch."  
  
"Ok, Gordo. But what does a movie have to do with anything?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
  
"Lizzie, I know you don't want to talk to me. Doesn't surprise me. If I were you I wouldn't want to talk to me either. Anyways, I am so sorry. I would have told you in person but I was afraid you wouldn't even look at me, let alone listen. It may seem stupid but I'm no good at letters, I don't want to have Miranda deliver the message (in case she gets it mixed up.), and this seems like the only way to get the message to you. I'm sorry."   
  
He looks at me and smiles sadly. "You are right not telling me through Miranda, you never know what I would have heard!" I say. He laughs and so do I, it really feels good. "I'd better be going. Will I see you before you leave on your trip tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
*a/n- I plan on writing a sequel. So no worries be happy! It will be about how their summers go. I hope you enjoyed my story. I enjoyed writing it, and reading reviews. I luv reviews!!!!!!! 


End file.
